Life of Brandon Black Teenage Pikachu
by BloodStarGeneral
Summary: Brandon Black a young scientist at Pewter City University is about to experience the ride of his life, and it isn't even in his own body. He's in the body of a pikachu. Join him on his journey to find his original body. The'll will be blood and sexual themes in later chapters, but for now it's T. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form I do buy the games but they are made by Nintendo**. **If I did own Nintendo then there would be serious differences between the Nintendo of the past and mine if I worked for them. Besides I'd probably screw up the business if anything. ****I do not own any video games, company's, anime, or whatever else I am writing. All I own is the story and the characters in them. This fan fiction is not for sale or for download. ****So if you feel like I own Nintendo. You are surely mistaken. ****Please support the official release. **

**Key**

**() Mind**

**[] Inner Pikachu**

**Bold authors comments **

**"" dialogue**

_**Bold with italics. Notes.**_

**Life of Brandon Black Teenage Pikachu**

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

* * *

**August 15th 7:00 pm eastern/standard time**

**Brandon's POV**

**8:30 AM**

**Home of Brandon Black**

Well it's finally here. My seventeenth birthday. I can't believe it's already been that long. Just yesterday I was starting grade school and now I'm a seventeen year old teenage boy,or man now.

"Brandon" screamed my mother from downstairs "time to go to school."

"Alright I'm on my way just have to get dressed." I screamed back in an almost equal tone.

"See you after work." Mom said before she shut the door.

(Yeah whatever)

So I went over to my drawer and took off my pajamas and put on my school uniform. It wasn't much black shirt and black pants. Bland but you get used to the blandness in these parts. I live in Pewter the most "BORING" city in existence. No stores, no girls, no fun. Plus Brock is always hitting on my mom. Date this, lunch that, I hit him with a baseball bat.

To me birthdays are days to stay away from school, but me being who I am I go anyway even if I don't want to. Then again nobody really likes school. (Or at least anyone sane)

I walked downstairs and started making breakfast. My father left when I was 7 so since then I've been helping my mom with dinner, chores, and my little nine year old sister Samantha. She is a handful ill give you that. Last Tuesday she kicked a little boy in the nuts for stealing her apple juice. She is now suspended from school for 2 months. So I have to deal with her for the next few months.

"Hey Sammy can you change the channel? I want to watch the news before i go." I asked politely

"No! I want to watch my shows." She screamed

"Sammy I'm asking nicely please give me the remote." I asked again

"I don't have to listen to you. "She stated

"Yes you do. When moms at work I'm in charge. So give me the remote." I demanded in a sterner tone.

"Fine, but when you get back home from school don't be surprised when something bad happens to your room." She screamed as she stormed out of the room.

So after that display I picked up the remote and turned on the tv. I started flipping through the Channels. Sports, drama, music, the works. I finally got to the news channel. I didn't really see anything that interesting. Stuff about a rare Pokemon being spotted out by lavender town, and how the weather reported rain. Stuff I honestly didn't care about. After that I just turned off the TV and ended up going to school.

* * *

**12:45 PM**

**PEWTER CITY ACADEMY ROOM 301 ADVANCED SCIENCE**

"And that's it class. See you tomorrow pass your tests up front." Our teacher said after the bell rang.

I honestly think I did good on the test today If there is one class I'm the best at its science. My teacher is usually on me about work since I'm his smartest student.

"Hey Brandon, would you come here a second"? Asked my teacher

"Yes Mr. Thomas. What is it" I asked.

"I need your help with an experiment of mine. Could you meet me after school at my home? Say 4:00."

"I would be honored Mr. Thomas. What is the experiment?" I asked.

"Let's just say it has to do with Pokémon and that you'll find out about it when we get there." He declared

* * *

**1:10 PM**

**PEWTER CITY ACADEMY CAFETERIA**

**"**Hey Brandon I what was that thing Mr. Thomas wanted you to do?" My friend Julie

Julie was my best friend since the third grade. She is almost as smart as me, Almost.

"He invited me to his house to help him with an experiment. Why?" I asked.

**"**Because I have never seen the teacher invite someone into his home before." She stated jealously.

"Well maybe it's just a birthday present. I mean I'm not as smart as him you know." I replied.

"Well alright can I come to?" She asked

"Best if you not. He only invited me. If he asked you to come to that would be a different story." I stated

"Alright if you say so." She said

* * *

**4:00 PM**

**EAST PEWTER CITY MR THOMAS' HOUSE **

"Alright if the directions I got we're right then this should be his house." I said to myself.

The house wasn't much, but it wasn't little either. It was about the same size as a Pokemart which is huge in my perspective. My house is like any other regular house. Small and bland, but I digress. I went up to the door and knocked waiting for Mr. Thomas to answer.

"Hello who is it? Is that you Brandon?" Asked Mr. Thomas

"Yes sir. I'm ready and here to help." I stated

"Good step inside." He said while unlocking and opening the door.

(His house had stuff everywhere books, notes, test tubes, and research everywhere. I could get used to this.)

So we walked around the house getting a tour of the lab and his research quarters. After a while we eventually stepped into a room with a dead pikachu in it. (Wow that was unexpected) and stopped there.

"Alright you see that Pikachu there" Mr. Thomas said

"Yes I do. What about it. It's dead."

"We are going to dissect it and find out how a Pikachu's body works." He stated.

"Alright what do I do." I asked

"I want you to be the one to dissect it."

"Alright what about you" I asked.

"I will be monitoring from behind the glass where the room is." He stated

"Thank you I understand."(He's to scared to do it isn't he).

"Alright I'll leave you be" he stated. "If anything happens I'll be right here."

So Mr. Thomas left the room and watched the the two way mirror. While I was left with a dead Pikachu. I started taking notes.

_**Scientist name. Brandon Luke Black.**_

_**Subject. Pokémon.**_

_**Species. Pikachu.**_

_**Gender. Male**_

_**Color. Yellow**_

_**Etc. Etc. Etc.**_

After taking notes I picked up my knife, and started cutting. I started by cutting open his stomach. I saw a lot of differences in the body of a Pikachu and a human being. I saw two small sacks of electricity on both sides of the heart. So like any other scientist. I decided to inspect it. So I touched it.

ZAP!

Suddenly I was hit with about 50'000 bolts of electricity. My whole body started to jolt and burn. After about ten seconds of being shocked. I saw a big blast of yellow light and fainted.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my new story Brandon Black Teenage Pikachu. If you have any ideas for the story, or characters for the story. Leave it in a review or pm me to my account. Thank you for reading. And expect chapter 2 soon.**

**From your good friend Lukas. 8D**


	2. Chapter 2 Realization

**I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form I do buy the games but they are made by Nintendo. If I did own Nintendo then there would be serious differences between the Nintendo of the past and mine if I worked for them. Besides I'd probably screw up the business if anything. I do not own any video games, company's, anime, or whatever else I am writing. All I own is the story and the characters in them. This fan fiction is not for sale or for download. So if you feel like I own Nintendo. You are surely mistaken. Please support the official release.**

**Key**

**() Mind**

**[] Inner Pikachu**

**\/ sound effects**

**Motion**

**Bold authors comments**

**"" Dialogue**

**_Bold with italics. Notes._**

**Life of Brandon Black Teenage Pikachu**

**Chapter 2 Realization**

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

**Location inside Brandon's Head**

**Time Unknown**

"Where am I? I can't see anything." I stated

[Hi There]

"Who said that?" I asked

[I did]

(Just then an image of the Pikachu i dissected popped right in front of me.)

[It's me the Pikachu you killed. Remember.]

"What do you mean I didn't kill you? You were dead when I got there." I stated. "besides why would I want to kill a Pikachu in the first place.

[Many reasons. Fur meat electricity pick your favorite]

I was only doing it because of science. Plus my teacher asked me to help him. I started to explain

[But you could have said no. You didn't have to. You chose to]

Well I'm sorry. I didn't think I had to ask a dead body permission to dissect it. I explained clearer

[Well to bad. You should have. Because I never did anything to harm you did I]

I never said I did. I stated

[But you did by killing me.]

For the last time I didn't kill you I just used your body for science.

[Yes by killing me and using my body for your own personal gain]

You are a very stubborn little Pikachu you know that. I screamed at him

[And you're a cold hearted human who doesn't care about anything unless it helps you.]

You know what I don't have to listen to you whine and complain. Just go back down to where you came. I stated

[That's it. At first I was just going to scare you. Maybe shock you a few times, but now you've pissed me off. Let's see how you like spending the rest of your life as the one you killed. ME. PikaCHU,]

\BANG/

**Place Mr. Thomas' laboratory**

**Time Between The Hours Of 6:00 Am and 7:00 Am**

**Brandon's POV**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Eyes open

(Oh it looks like I'm back in the laboratory) (The only question I have is why am I lying on the floor)

Try's getting up Falls back down

(Ouch why can't I get up. Must be because I fell or something)

Try's getting up a second time Falls back down again

(What's wrong why can't I get up. I didn't break my leg or something did I)

Try's Getting up a third time gets up but stumbles and falls back down

(So close let's try one more time.)

Try's getting up one more time finally gets up

(Finally that took a while. The only question I have left is. Why is, Why is everything so much smaller than before? Did I shrink or did everything else just grow? Maybe I'm standing on something)

Looks down at feet

\AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH/

"What the hell happened to my feet?" I screamed

Looks at body

"What the hell happened to my hands? Why am I yellow, why do I have a tail, and why am I so short. SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!" I screamed

"Who's there?" I heard from the other room.

Mr. Thomas comes in the room

"What are you doing In here little guy." He asked in a cute tone

"Mr. Thomas I'm so glad it's you I don't know what's going on. One minute I' m dissecting the Pikachu and the next minute I am one. Tell me what's going on?" I asked

"Whoa slow down there buddy I don't know what you're saying." He stated. "Are you hungry, tired, trying to get back outside. C'mon give me some kind of clue?" He asked

"I want to know what happened to me." I stated

"Oh alright here let me help you little guy". He stated

He picks me up

"Hey what are you doing put me down. I'm not a toy you know." I screamed

"It's alright Pikachu were at the door. He opens the door Have fun and make sure not to stumble back in here. I might be doing something dangerous. Bye." He sets me down and closes the door behind me.

(Great Now what do I do.)

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story so far. I am glad to be writing this story. Here are the responses to your reviews.**

**GemstoneGal. Thank you for your OC. I will accept it, but if you could im putting down the oc form at the bottom. If you could PM it to me that would be great.**

**OldRivalShipper. Thank you I really appreciate it. More chapters are on the way.**

* * *

**Here is the OC Form.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Pokémon:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Alright have fun making oc's**

* * *

**From your good friend Lukas.**


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontation

**I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form I do buy the games but they are made by Nintendo. If I did own Nintendo then there would be serious differences between the Nintendo of the past and mine if I worked for them. Besides I'd probably screw up the business if anything. I do not own any video games, company's, anime, or whatever else I am writing. All I own is the story and the characters in them. This fan fiction is not for sale or for download. So if you feel like I own Nintendo. You are surely mistaken. Please support the official release.**

**Key**

**() Mind**

**[] Inner Pikachu**

**\/ sound effects**

**Motion **

**Bold authors comments**

**"" Dialogue**

_**Bold with italics. Notes.**_

**Chapter 3 confrontation**

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

**Time 7:00**

**Location: the clearing behind Mr. Thomas" lab**

(Great job brandon you just had to bad mouth the pikachu you dissected. Thats very smart of you. To think you were the smartest boy in the whole school. Not that it matters anymore since i've been reduced to the size of a penguin, but at least they can walk. I can't even do that anymore.) try's to get up falls back down

"DAMN IT!" I Screamed loudly drawing the attention of someone from the forest.

"Are you alright?" who i could tell was a she asked

"No i'm not okay i can't get up." i screamed angrily

"Well let me help you up." she said revealing herself as another pikachu.

"I really appreciate what your doing for me" i thanked her (Crap it's another pikachu)

"Did that crazy doctor do something to you?'" she asked in a worried tone

'No actually what really happened was that i... (wait would she believe me even if i told her. better lie) Actually i don't remember anything really except my name. i don't know how i ended up here." I lied keeping a straight look on my face

"Oh and what might that name you remember be then?" she asked curiously

"My name is Brandon." i answered

"Well nice to meet you Brandon. My name is Lucy it's very nice to meet you. I was looking around to find someone. Have you seen a vulpix about yay big?" She asked

"No i haven't, but if you can help me up i'll help you look." I told her

"Alright that's great. let me help you." she said charging up a quick attack.

"What are you doing?" i asked freaked out

"Getting you up" she stated as she started Charging towards me

"Crap" i screamed jumping out of the way. "What was that for. Are you insane?" i asked her

"Your up aren't you" she stated pointing to my feet

"Oh ... i guess i am" i said looking down at me. (Man i'm stupid. next time brandon use your head and think about walking on all fours.)

"Alright i think she went this way." pointing to her left. "Follow me." she inquired

"Right behind you." i stated trying to catch up

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

**Time 7:10**

**Location: Black Household**

"I glad brandon didn't come home last night. i had more time to trash his room up. He is gonna get so pissed when he finds out what i did to his room." I said as i finished my work.

"Let's see check list." mmm

_**Trash thrown around room. CHECK**_

_**Posters ripped. CHECK**_

_**Custom Paint job. CHECK**_

_**Clothes died Pink CHECK**_

_**CD's scrapped. CHECK**_

_**School work tarnished. CHECK**_

_**Brandon's research burned CHECK **_

"All that's left to do is put brandon through excruciating pain." I stated. "Time to visit him at school." i stated running outside. (This is what you get for not coming home last night.)

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

**Time: 7:30 Am**

**Location: Pewter city forest**

"Alright it's just up ahead." Lucy said yelling back to me.

"And what exactly is up ahead." I Said exhausted trying to get used to my new feet and catch up to her.

"It's her favorite place" she stated

"Who exactly is this vulpix your looking for anyway." I asked curiously

Her name is Katie she is a little troublesome from time to time and the worst part about it is ... she loves being troublesome." She said describing this Kate person in a nutshell

"Wow a trouble causing vulpix. what are the chances. i explained sarcastically.

"Shut it. It isn't her fault. she can't help herself sometimes. It's just the way she was raised."

"Bad parenting i'm guessing." i guessed

"Your a real smart ass you know that." she said to me pissed off.

"Well actually my ass doesn't have a brain." i said trying to piss her off even more

"My point exactly. (Yes it worked) well we are here anyway so help me look okay." She told me still a little pissed off

"Why are we here. This is a lake. Vulpix's are fire Pokemon. surely it wouldn't be swimming." i stated

"Hopefully we have got here in time to make sure she doesn't." she said worried for her friends well being. Let's split up. You take the east. I'll take the west.

"Gotcha." I stated walking towards the east.

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

**Time 8:00 AM**

**Location: Pewter City Academy Room 301 Advanced Science**

"And that class is the formula for how ice type Pokemon create an ice beam. Any Questions." Brandon's teacher finished explaining as i walked through the doors.

"I do. Have you seen my brother. he didn't come home last night."

"And who might you be little girl." The teacher asked me in a tone that would be used with a baby.

"My name is Samantha Amanda Black. I am the sister of Brandon Lucas Black Your Favorite student."(Or so he tells me). He's about 6 foot 2 around 150 pounds. Gets kind of a little smart from time to time. i explained my best.

"I'm sorry but i don't know who your talking about." Maybe You have the wrong classroom." The teacher stated to my confusion.

"But aren't you MR. James J Thomas? You came to our house around a month ago to learn about his research." i asked trying to remind him.

"No i'm sorry kiddo. Now can you leave now. I have to get back to teaching. Go ask mrs Harris across the hall. Maybe she knows about your brother. Tata." Mr. Thomas said before shutting the door on me.

"What is going on around here." I screamed out loud.

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

**Time: 8:15 AM**

**Location: Pewter Lake East Side**

Katie. Where are you? i asked screaming out loud.

(Wow Brandon instead of trying to find out what happened to you. Your looking for a vulpix with mental problems. Great job. Whats next. you gonna go fishing for magikarp, or maybe go to a boxing match with a hitmonchan, or maybe you could go to a Tea party with a clefairy. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!)

"Hey brandon. Did you find anything yet." I heard Lucy yell from across the lake.

"No not yet. I'll go check by the berry trees." i yelled back

"Alright tell me if you find her." she answered as she yelled back

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

**Time 8:15**

**Location Black Household**

**(**Maybe he already came home)

BRANDON. ARE YOU HOME? I yelled asking.

(Huh no response Maybe he's in his room. knowing him he probably fainted do to what i did to his room.)

"Hello." i said walking into his room

AHHHHH. What the hell happened here? i screamed looking around his room.

(His room is entirely empty, but i was just in here an hour ago. If this is a joke i have to give him some props. he is moving quickly. i'll just wait until mom gets home and ask her.)

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

**Time: 8:18**

**Location: Pewter Lake East Side**

(I have to get out of here. i'm going to grab some food and then leave. Maybe MR. Thomas knows what happened to me.)

grabs oran berry.

"Hey these taste way different then i remember". i said chewing on the berry. "must be some kind of sweet oran berry."

"Hey MR. Watch out." I heard from above me.

What do you mean. OH CRAP! I screamed at the falling vulpix coming towards me

WAM

"I'm sorry mr. i didn't mean to fall on you. I just love jumping. especially from great heights." the vulpix said hopping off of my torso

"Ow ... watch where your going next time okay." i stated as i gripped my stomach.

"I'm sorry. I make it up to you. Wait right here." she asked before she jumped in the water.

"Oh God. Doesn't she know that water kills fire Pokemon." i stated before jumping into the lake after her.

"Wait right there Katie. I've got you" i said grabbing on to her body.

"Brandon grab my hand." I heard Lucy say from the surface

Grabs Hand. Pulls up to surface.

"What ... the hell ... is wrong ... with her ... head. I said trying to catch my breath.

"I told you that she was troublesome" Lucy stated wiping sweat from her forehead

"Troublesome ... more like trouble all ... doesn't she know that water kills fire Pokemon.

"Oh your hurt. Lucy stated pointing to my stomach."

"oh ... that's nothing ... just ... a flesh ... wound ... i'll ... be ... finnnneee Faints.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 3. Sorry i didn't finish this sooner. i just got my power back on yesterday. ( CURSE YOU SANDY ) But anyway I will try harder to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Responses to reviewers**

**Pikacuddle: Thank you i will continue this. just as long as you try to make your fanfictions come out quicker. (Your new chapter took awhile to get out.)**

**Look up my friend pikacuddle's story life as a pikachu as well. You won't be dissapointed.**

**Also i want to wish everyone here a happy halloween. (By the time i post this it will probably be past halloween Becuase it is november now. I went to a halloween party on halloween. (I dressed up as myself by the way) Hope all of you ate all the candy you can. Except for my butterfingers. no one is gonna lay a finger on my butterfingers. **

**I am warning you guys that do to the wii U coming out in 2 weeks i will be busy playing it. I preordered it and will be sleeping outside the game stop. (Because i am a hardcore nintendo fan.) So don't be surprised if i don't post until december.**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Are you getting the Wii U At Launch And If You Are What games will you get for it.**

**See you soon. (And if you don't just ring the bell 3 times and i will appear in your nightmares.)**

**From your good friend Lukas 8J**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form. I do buy the games but they are made by Nintendo. If I did own Nintendo then there would be serious differences between the Nintendo of the past and mine if I worked for them. Besides I'd probably screw up the business if anything. I do not own any video games, companies, anime, or whatever else I am writing about. All I own is the story and the characters in them. This fan fiction is not for sale or for download. So if you feel like I own Nintendo. You are surely mistaken. Please support the official release.**

**Key**

**() Mind**

**[] Inner Pikachu**

**\/ sound effects**

**Motion**

**Flashback {****underline}**

**Bold authors comments**

**"" Dialogue**

_**Bold with italics. Notes.**_

* * *

**_(Note) Hey guys it's lukas. I am here to tell you guys that after this chapter i won't be updating until after new year. you know for obvious reasons. (I am throwing the sickest party and your all invited. Just come to The dark alley by the mc' donalds and i'll give you something i call a chicken mcnugget. it's where i shove chicken nuggets down your throut and then pour vodka in it when it's still inside your mouth. then i punch you in the gut and make you throw it up. sounds fun huh.) Anyway know that i got my silly out (FOR NOW) i want to tell that it's not cancelled. this story is my pride and joy (MY PRECIOUS) and will never (Never) never (Never) EVVVVVVVVVVVVVVER Be cancelled. i'm just taking a holiday break. so all of you out there saying. Hey bloodstargeneral hasn't updated in awhile again maybe he quit. maybe he hates writing. maybe he died. maybe he's nevere coming back._**

**_I"M GONNA COME BACK._**

**_Anyway enjoy this chapter i know that it's short (Sorry it's only the 4th chapter), But it'll get longer. plus i ain't p1kachu material yet.(If you don't know who that is your dead to me) So cut me some slack._**

**_So enjoy and read on. (If you dare) see you at the bottom of the page. _**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Before the change**

**Brandon's POV**

**Time 7:00**

**Location: inside Brandon's head**

"What the hell just happened"? I asked myself

[You knocked yourself out stupid]

I looked over noticing the same pikachu from before

"Oh great you again come to make my life even worse?" I questioned

[Well actually I want to help. You are in my body you know.]

"You think I don't know that. You're the one who did it to me." I told in a very negative manner

[Well I was going to die if I didn't. Plus you killed me you know.]

"I told you for the last time I did not kill you" I screamed

[You want me to show you what happened]

"Fine be my guest" I said waiting for an answer.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Brandon's POV**

**Location: pewter city forest**

**Time: 3 days before the transformation**

We walked into pewter city forest. Mr. Thomas said he wanted to have my help with one of his experiments so i happilly excepted, but once i learned what it was for. i wasn't really as excited as i was when i excepted.

" "I said nervously "I don't Think this is a very good idea."

"Nonsense it's for science anyway right. We are only killing one so we can save millions. Seems fair to you right" Mr. Thomas explained.

"I guess if you put it that way, but I have never killed a Pokémon before, and I don't think I want to start." I stated furiously

"Fine by me, but you're going to be the one carrying it okay." He ordered

"Yes sir understood, but where would we find any to begin with they are so rare." I stated curiously

"I have my ways." Mr. Thomas said while pulling a bag out of his pocket

"What is that." I asked looking at the bag.

"Pokeblock my own recipe. Iot lures out the specific Pokémon according to the pokeblock. This one is meant for electric types. And since Pikachu are pretty much the only electric types in the forest we just set it down on top of the ground and wait." He explained while I took notes

"How long will it take to lure them out." I asked pulling my pencil away from the paper.

"It could be from seconds to as much as hours. Hopefully we won't have to wait that long." He stated while I resumed taking notes."

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

Nip nip nip nip

"Did you hear that." I asked Mr. Thomas

"Hear what." He asked waking up with a jolt.

"There was a strange sound i just heard". i responded trying to wake up my teacher

I don't hear anything. maybe you imagined it." mr thomas. stated lying back down.

"Nip nip nip nip nip nip nip nip

"That. That sound right there" I stated looking at the Pikachu from behind the bushes. "It's a pikachu."

"He's eating you distract him while I grab the shotgun." He whispered

"Your going to shoot him. i thought you said this was fror science." i asked angrilly

"It is brandon. just wait right here then i'll go shoot him, but if your scared you can go back if you want." he said trying to comfort me.

nip nip nip nip nip nip nip nip nip nip nip nip

"Yeah i think i'll go back to the lab. See you later mr. thomas. i stated walking twords the lab.

"Alright. I won't be long." he whispered in return

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

**Location pewter city forest**

**Time 3 days before the transformation**

"Man mr. thomas is taking a lot longer than i thought. i thought he would have caught up to me now." i stated drawing a picture of a pikachu in my journal.

"AHHHHHHHHH" i heard someone scream from the forest

"Mr. thomas." i screamed back knowing he wouldn't respond.

"HELLLLLLLLPPP." mr. thomas screamed back

"I'll be right there." i screamed running off into the direction of the scream

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!" i heard as i rushed into the campsite

"I'm here. What was that noi..." I cut off as i saw mr. thomas.

He was covered in blood head to toe. as if he were mauled by an ursuring. I checked his pulse. it didn't here anything

THUMP

I pounded his chest still no pulse.

THUMP

I pounded his chest again. Still nothing

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

I pounded over and over again. it was pretty much the same. Nothing. i looked to my side

"YOU!" I screamed at the pikachu. "YOU DID THIS TO HIM. I"M GOING TO KILL YOU YA DIRTY RAT." I Said as i grabbed the shotgun.

"Pika pi pi pika pika pi." i heard it say. Not understanding a single word.

SHUT THE HELL UP. YOUR ABOUT TO GO THERE ANYWAY. I screamed pulling the trigger.

BANG!

The shotgun blasted out the powder at a Astounding speed. It went right through the little rodent's chest. Blood rushing out.

"pi...ka..." it coughed up before shutting it's eyes

* * *

**To Be Continued in part 2**

**Wow already 4 chapters i must be on a roll. (Well at least in my standards i usually don't make it past 3 chapters) **

**Anyway sorry for leaving you off on a cliff hanger i just think it adds suspense to my story's**

**How was everyone's thanksgiving mine was great (I probably gained like 20 pounds**

**I wanna thank my readers for there continues suppoprt and hope that you stick aropund (And that i do to)**

**By the way the wii U is awesome**

**I'll see all of you on my next update till tthen see you around (I WILL BE WAITING MHAHAHAHA)**

**Question of the chapter. are you preparing for the end of the world and if so how?**

**(AND I"M COMING BACK)**

**From Your good friend Lukas**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form. I do buy the games but they are made by Nintendo. If I did own Nintendo then there would be serious differences between the Nintendo of the past and mine if I worked for them. Besides I'd probably screw up the business if anything. I do not own any video games, companies, anime, or whatever else I am writing about. All I own is the story and the characters in them. This fan fiction is not for sale or for download. So if you feel like I own Nintendo. You are surely mistaken. Please support the official release.**

**Key**

**() Mind**

**[] Inner Pikachu**

**\/ sound effects**

**Motion**

**Flashback {underline}**

**Bold authors comments**

**"" Dialogue**

_**Bold with italics. Notes.**_

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

**Time 7:30**

**Location: inside Brandon's head**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. I killed you. So you killed Mr. Thomas. So because I killed you. You turned me into you?" I asked

"Not exactly. My Pikachu form answered. you see I didn't exactly turn you into me. Otherwise I wouldn't really be here myself. I turned you into a Pikachu that will replace me. You'll have the same memories, the same family, the same battle strategies, and overall the same likes and dislikes as me. You literally are my spitting image, except you aren't exactly me even though we have a lot of similarities." He explained.

Well that's sort of… creepy. Either way you can't just turn someone into a Pikachu just because they killed you.

Yes I can and you wanna know why? He asked

WHY? I yelled

It's because It's my job. He stated

What do you mean it's your job? I asked

I mean it's my duty to make sure that killers like you get theWORST possible punishment. He stated

Well I didn't have any other choice than to kill you, you annoying little rodent. I stated

Well it takes one to know one. He replied

Says who? I asked

Says everyone who gets a good look at you rat boy. Your nothing more than a simple minded Pikachu now, and that's all you ever will be from now on. You already lost your body. So it's only a matter of time until your mind gets lost too. He explained.

"Well guess what I won't lose my mind. I won't ever lose my mind. I still have it, and it isn't going anywhere. You would have to drag me to hell and back before you even had a fighting chance. I will be completely sane from now until the day I die, and that is never changing. I explained

"I didn't mean your mind as in sanity. I meant that in a matter of time. You'll be nothing more than a feeble minded Pikachu. Who wouldn't even know what a scientist is let alone know everything one does.' He retorted

"You must be joking. Me a Pikachu. Inside and out. You don't know who your talking to here. Your talking to Brandon Lucas black. Top of the class at pewter city university. #1 assistant to Mr. James. J Thomas world renowned Pokémon scientist and engineer, and one of the best Pokémon scientist protégée in history." I responded

"No I'm talking to Brandon. Mr. sits on his ass all day, eats twigs and berries, and chases his tail. All while he licks himself clean, shits wherever he wants, and mates with random Pikachu. That's who I was so that's who YOU are."

He explained

"Bullshit. I will never ever stoop myself to your level. Let alone be even remotely close to it." I responded

"All in due time my feeble minded friend. All in due time." He replied.

"Go to hell!"

"I'm already there. Seeya later. Until we meet again. Sparky."

* * *

Hey guys what's going on.

Again I couldn't keep one of my promises. (sorry about that)

It's just my life has been pretty stressful for the past couple of months.

Heres a short list of things that have happened

1: School (Well duh)

2: I have a new nephew on the way in 2 months and am taking care of my sister.

3: I've been heartbroken … twice ( both of which I had to break up)

4: My overall clumsiness (I get injured a lot)

5: My overall stupidity ( another reason why I get injured0

6: and my overall laziness ( Whenever I get the chance.)

so either I am to busy with school or family obligations, or are finally getting some down time and trying to use it to get some well deserved rest.

So I apologize for th wait, but I can't promise that the next one will come out early.

I hopefully (I can't stress hopefully enough) want to get the next chapter out sometime in late april early may (again hopefully)

So if I don't get to my hopeful due date. Don't worry I will finish this story. No matter how long (as well as some other stories of mine … Heh)

So anyway I hope you liked this Chapter. I know there isn't much, but it was just the ending for chapter 4. ( I know so little story for such big time frame.)

Reponses to reviews

GemstoneGal: Thank you.i enjoy the positive feedback.

Pikacuddle: I know sooting a Pikachu ( I'm guessing you meant shooting, but I'll keep that for comedic purposes) is horrible, but that's what happens in this story. It's pretty upsetting and tragic. It does include comedy and action, but it's suppose to get you upset. It's just the way that sort of stuff works.

Question of the chapter.

What are you gonna do to bloodstargeneral if he does not update in time.

By the way happy easter, saintpatricks day, valentines, and all the other holidays I missed.

Like favorite and add this story.

Like my channel

Follow my other stories

And subscribe on youtube. At bloodstargeneral

That's it for now. Seeya next time

From your good friend Lukas. 8J


End file.
